


Adoration: A Triptych

by Thevina



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/pseuds/Thevina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: The request was for Lee riding Andrei, and while this is a bit PWP, I also wanted to explore the interesting relationship between Andrei and Mona and how that might have been seen to Lee's eyes, especially during his first few months as Andrei's slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration: A Triptych

Once she had caught her breath, Mona stretched languidly, giving Lee a lazy smile of utter satisfaction.

"I am _so_ glad the master bought you," she purred as Lee somewhat self-consciously wiped her juices from his chin.

"So I pleased you?" he asked, though he knew from her loud cries and shudders that she'd had quite a powerful orgasm.

"Of course you did. Thank you." She eased up to her elbows and Lee lay down at her side, enjoying the relative novelty of her curves and feminine musky scent. "Can I do anything for you?"

"No, but thanks." Lee rose up to kiss her on a flushed cheek. "The master hasn't used me for a few days. I don't mind waiting for him."

She clucked her tongue and Lee blushed. "You're really something. You're totally smitten with him, aren't you?"

He nodded and then buried his face against her warm neck. "That's not a bad thing, is it? To want your master as much as he wants you?"

"No, not at all. I adore him. I have since he first started visiting Holden."

Basking in unspoken praise and the comfortable afterglow of his fellow slave and now confidante, Lee felt a lingering question surface to his mind. After swallowing and tensing up just a bit, he asked, "If you adore him, and it's obvious the master thinks you're wonderful, why don't—" He colored, and couldn't hold her mirthful gaze.

"Why doesn't the master have sex with me? It's okay to ask me anything, you know." She kissed his forehead and sat up against her pillows, patting one to invite him to do the same.

"I know," he spluttered in a hushed voice. "But I haven't been here that long, and I want to get things right. Not be—" a word Dunaev had used more than once found its way to his tongue, "impertinent."

"Oh honey, I don't think you could be impertinent if you tried. Especially if you tried!" Mona's laugh was rich and warm like honey that Andrei allowed him to have with his tea, and Lee couldn't help but smile. She reached over for her tunic and pulled it over her head as she continued, "The master doesn't like women sexually. He loves me to death, but he doesn't have any interest in using me like that."

Lee puzzled through this conundrum. After his time with Holden and the complicated mix of slaves, wife, daughters and trainees, he'd thought he wasn't nearly as naïve as before. Lord Taganov radiated happiness around him, and Mona. So why…?

"So he bought you, a female sex slave, and not for… sex?"

The blush on Lee's cheeks wasn't embarrassment over the sex part, but that he must seem like an idiot. But he still couldn't understand his master's thinking. Surely a beautiful boy, without scars and not scared of his own shadow would have come along to the Slave Breakers whom Andrei could have bought, long before he purchased Lee. Instead, he'd bought Mona.

Mona's eyes danced merrily as she situated her legs under the covers. "That's right. He wanted a companion more than anything else. We had a rapport of sorts. It was obvious even to Holden that we enjoyed each other's company. At the time, the master had a boyfriend, so he was taken care of in that regard."

"Oh." Lee felt his eyes grow wide. "I hadn't thought about him having someone like that." His line of thought went straight to a path of worst possible scenario, and his heart sank. "He's so beautiful, and kind, and gentle," he said in a low voice. "It won't be long before he finds somebody else, another nobleman, and then I'll… he'll… I'll be in my room alone a lot," he finished weakly. "But I'll be okay. I'll be here for him when he wants me."

"You silly boy!" Mona shook her head, looking incredulously at him. "I mean, maybe he'll get another boyfriend at some point off in the future, but he's crazy about you."

"But I'm a slave!" Lee insisted, wondering how she couldn't see that he'd never, ever match up to some smart nobleman who hadn't been whipped within inches of his life. "I can't even read very well. I have ugly scars."

"Would you do anything to make the master happy?" Mona interrupted.

"Of course!"

"Then stop worrying. He's been over the moon since he bought you. I love seeing him happy, and you're a total sweetheart who loves to kiss and you're very, very good at oral sex. Are you sure you don't want me to use my hands, or lips on you? It seems only fair."

"No, I'm sure." He smiled at her. "I'd actually like to go out into the back yard for a little walk. Do you want to come outside, too?"

She wrinkled her nose. "It's too cold and wet. You go on. I think I'll go take a hot bath and see what Ilsa is planning for dinner. The master will be home in not too long."

Though he still felt insecure and that he needed to savor every happy moment because it was bound to stop at any point, Lee gamely went downstairs to a place the master called a mudroom. Lee had puzzled over this, too, since there was no mud in it, but there were boots and coats. Lee chose a heavy oilskin coat that had a faint pine scent, one of the two colognes the master used. He inhaled it deeply before pulling on the thick socks Andrei had bought for him and stepping into rubber boots that were a bit too big. He was free to walk around the estate by himself— that was what Andrei had said. Lee didn't want to go far. The temperature had dropped and he walked only a short distance into the wet grass, hugging himself. Fog and wet mist swirled around. He imagined he saw shapes in the tricksy currents of white and drizzle until he began to get a bit spooked. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he yelped and jumped, whipping around to see an equally startled Lord Taganov, surprise morphing to worry on his refined features.

"I'm sorry!" Andrei exclaimed, his hands kneading hurriedly at Lee's back to calm him.

"No, master, you didn't do anything wrong. You just surprised me."

Lee wrapped his arms tightly around Andrei's waist. His heart was racing, but it began slowing to its regular tempo now that he was enfolded in Andrei's arms. Andrei made almost inaudible soothing humming sounds as his hand movements slowed.

"Did you have a good day, master?"

"I suppose so," Andrei mused, drawing back so he could look at Lee in the face. "Investor meetings aren't all that stimulating, but I do enjoy being able to be a trustee at the university. Most of the other trustees are a fair bit older than I am. I didn't earn my degree all that long ago."

Lee's heart began to sink again, though he tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible. His inferiority to his master was so pronounced! Even Holden had once been a slave, years ago. Andrei was an educated nobleman, through and through. He was also distressingly perceptive.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" he asked before leaning in to gently rub his cheek against Lee's.

"No, master."

Andrei appeared to accept Lee's declaration, though he was obviously preoccupied with Lee's well being. "Let's go inside. Were you out here to admire the fog? It's really something," Andrei said, sliding his arm around Lee's waist as he guided them to the back door.

"Yes, master."

Lee basked in Andrei's attentions through dinner. As the evening went on, he lay at Andrei's side on the couch, his head in his lap while Andrei read a book. Mona had built a fire and lay on the floor, stretched out in front of it, also reading a novel. Eventually she got up and came over to Andrei. She gave Lee a secretive smile that all but blared, 'Have fun tonight!' and then said, "Master? Do you mind if I go to my room?"

"No, Mona. That's absolutely fine."

Lee smiled gratefully at her and tightened his grip on Andrei's thigh. Mona kissed Andrei chastely on the lips before running her fingers affectionately through Lee's hair.

"Goodnight," she said and sailed away toward the stairs.

"She's in a particularly good mood," Andrei noted, making a pleased, surprised noise when Lee breathed a hot exhale over his groin. "Did you and she have some time together?"

Lee felt his face flush, even though Andrei had told him dozens of times that he firmly approved that kind of activity— as long as Lee didn't form an inappropriate relationship with Mona. Seeing as how Lee wanted more than anything in the world to make Andrei happy, that wasn't at all a possibility.

"We did, master."

"I'm glad. I'm so fortunate that you can do that for her."

Lee wriggled more suggestively into Andrei's lap. "It's been a few days since you used me, master. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Andrei let out a long sigh that changed to a contented hum. "Oh honey, I would love to be with you."

Lee slid back into an upright position, but then straddled Andrei and threaded his hands behind his neck. "I'll go get clean," he said in a husky voice before leaning in to press his lips to Andrei's. Andrei made a fluttering whimper as he opened his mouth, sending his tongue eagerly into the warmth of Lee's mouth. Lee adored kissing Andrei. He was so passionate; greedy, even, as though Lee's mouth was a juicy peach to nibble, suck and lick.

"Why has it been a few days?" Andrei murmured, shaking his head. "What was I thinking?"

"You said you didn't want me to get sore, master, but you don't ever hurt me. And when I was with the Slave Breakers, I was used to getting used a lot."

A faint grimace marred Andrei's features before he smiled again. Lee's giddiness turned to panic. "What's wrong, master?" he asked, hoping against hope that his fear wasn't written all over his face.

"Nothing, honey. Well, I know you're a slave and I bought you, but I don't like thinking that I'm using you. I didn't buy you just to be my sexual slave. When I first kissed you, that memorable, inappropriate act at the time, there was a spark between us, wasn't there?"

"Oh yes, master." Lee couldn't reassure him quickly enough. "I'm so lucky that you care about me so much, and you're so beautiful and gentle—"

"Lee, Lee, Lee," Andrei chanted, pressing his lips to Lee's as he rocked his hips into Andrei's growing erection. "Being with you, sexually, I mean, I'd rather you say I'm taking my pleasure with you."

"I'll try to remember, master."

"Let's go upstairs to my bed so I can…" He let his words drift off and looked expectantly at Lee.

This was just the kind of testing that overwhelmed him, but Andrei had promised he'd never hit him, never hurt him. It seemed like a dream, but this was Lee's life now.

"So you can take your pleasure, master?"

"Yes, beautiful boy."

"I need to, you know, take care of things," Lee said awkwardly.

"Certainly. I'll meet you at my bed."

"Yes, master."

Lee was efficient and thorough in his bathroom — his own bathroom! — before pulling his tunic back on and hurrying to Andrei's large bedroom. Andrei sat up against some pillows, the covers pulled up. By his motions under the comforter, he was stroking himself. The room was chilly and Lee was glad to shuck his tunic and scoot to Andrei's side.

"You're so eager. So edible," Andrei husked into the sensitive hollow of Lee's ear.

Lee let out a low giggle, rubbing his cock against Andrei's thigh. "You're not going to eat me, are you master?"

"No. I have very different ideas than that."

"What would please you the most tonight, master?"

"That's nearly an impossible question!"

Andrei's pupils were dilated, and one hand kneaded at Lee's buttock. Lee's training was thorough enough that he trusted he could offer up suggestions. Sometimes Andrei seemed unwilling or uncertain to say aloud what he wanted, especially if it involved Lee getting to fuck him.

"Do you want me inside you, master?" he asked, his fingers playing in the soft, springy auburn hair at the base of his cock.

"You're so thoughtful, sweetheart." Andrei beamed at him. "But I'd actually like to fuck you."

"I'd love that, master," Lee said in a breathy voice, and meaning every word. He turned onto his stomach without being asked.

"Um, Lee?"

"Yes?" He scurried up to a seated position, wondering if Andrei had changed his mind.

"I'd like to try something different. I love seeing your face, your expressions when I'm inside you."

Lee had been living there a few weeks now, and knew they'd had sex face to face more than once, so what did he mean? He wracked his mind, and questioned, "So, where…"

"I'll get on my back, and you can ride me from on top." Even in the soft light, Lee could see Andrei was blushing. It endeared him to Lee all the more.

"I'd enjoy that very much, master, especially if you will."

He began to scramble over Andrei's thin torso, but Andrei tilted up his head, kissed him soundly, and rasped, "I will, too, but first I want to have you in my mouth."

"Whatever pleases you, master!"

Andrei let out a throaty laugh, though even his occasional vocal lusty noises had a refinement to them Lee had never before heard.

" _You_ please me."

That was the last thing Andrei said for a while. Lee let himself get carried away and concentrated on not being silent in receiving such totally unexpected pleasure. Andrei's dreamy mouth swallowed him to the root and back up to the crown, his blue eyes flickering up to him on occasion with such a hungry, desperate look that Lee felt hot tears spring to his eyes. He had never, ever expected that noblemen like his master existed, much less that one would buy _him_. Andrei sucked cock with finesse and raw joy that Lee had only ever experienced with Bran— and that said a lot about Andrei's skill.

Lee had been distantly aroused since his time with Mona, and Andrei slurped and sucked with gusto until Lee felt tension mounting in his balls.

"Master, please fuck me now," he begged, hoping he hadn't been too forward, but he didn't want to come yet.

Andrei eased back on his heels, his usually prim sleek hair now disheveled and tumbling on his shoulders, making him look almost boyish. With the back of his hand he wiped at his wet lips, reached over to get his oil and slicked up his erection. In a rare commanding voice, he said, "Ride me."

The authority in the demand was intoxicating. Lee found he'd lost his attempt at elegance and was practically pouncing on him, making frustrated noises when the top of Andrei's cock slid past his hole on the first try.

"Lee, honey," Andrei crooned, his face a mask of barely-restrained passion, "no need to rush."

"But master, I want—"

"That's it, just like that—"

Their tandem groans were a sensual duet, a suite in the key of musk. Lee squatted, letting Andrei hold his ankles as he rocked up his hips in a driving rhythm. For a while there was nothing else in the world except Andrei urgently fucking him, a string of "unh, unh, unh"s coming from Lee's mouth in time with each fast thrust. He loosely held his bouncing genitals, focused on nothing but how it felt to have his beloved master take him with such need. Andrei began crying out as well, a smattering of "Lee!"s and increasingly higher pitched grunts adding to the chorus.

"Lee— fuck, yes!"

"Master!"

Andrei still held Lee's ankles, his chest heaving after his orgasm had overtaken him. For a fleeting moment, Lee felt like a god. In this realm, with Andrei, he was _good_.

"Honey. Oh my god, sweetheart," Andrei babbled, his aristocratic voiced roughened, yet flowing over Lee like the softest, warmest flannel. "Please, I want you to come. Stay there— I want to be inside you."

"Of course, master."

Lee began to stroke his cock back to full hardness, but then Andrei took his hand. He held Lee's gaze and like a cat grooming itself, licked his palm and fingers.

"Master," Lee said dreamily once he was again pulling on his erection, "you're a slave's dream."

Melancholy ghosted across Andrei's face for a moment and Lee felt a scorch of shame. Why did he always have to ruin things, especially this situation, which was so very nearly perfect?

"Oh Lee. You're my dream, whether a slave or… or a freed man."

Still berating himself, Lee forced a tiny smile to his lips. "Thank you, master."

"Thank you, beautiful. Can you come soon? I'm getting a bit…"

"Yes, of course, master."

Lee looked down into Andrei's face, his expression of absolute contentment, and quickly got to the pleasurable task at hand.

* * * * *

Lee startled awake. The knock on the door sounded again and this time Andrei shifted as well.

"Come in!" he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Master?" Mona's chipper greeting was still on the other side of the door. "I brought up breakfast. For all of us."

The door opened and she appeared in the doorway, holding a tray laden with tea, toast, marmalade and orange slices.

"Mona, you spoil me rotten," he replied warmly, stretching out his legs but continuing to hold on to Lee, who was trying not to squirm with discomfort. It wasn't as though Mona didn't know that Lee spent nearly every night with their master, but she'd lived with him for years, and Lee knew what could happen if slaves got jealous—

"Lee, my darling." Andrei kissed him firmly on the mouth. "After your time with Mr. Larssen and communal time together, I would think you'd enjoy a cozy snuggle. Even if it's while having breakfast."

Lee's heart lightened, and he looked from Andrei's eyes, still soft from his recent waking over to Mona, who managed to look both mischievous and perfectly proper. She put the tray down and began busying herself with making a fire.

"It's a little different, master," Lee admitted, sitting up and wondering where his tunic was. Should he be dressed? His bladder was screaming at him. "May I—" He gestured toward Andrei's master bath.

"Of course. I'll go after you."

"Oh! No, master, you should—"

"You go," Andrei insisted. "I'm not going to explode."

Lee snorted quite despite himself, and Mona tittered.

And so it was that a few minutes later, all three of them were sitting in Andrei's bed, eating fruit and toast, Mona chatting merrily about the plot of the latest novel she was reading. Lee nestled at Andrei's other side, proud that when he held his cup of tea his hands no longer shook. There was a pause as Mona peeled an orange slice and ate it, and into the silence Lee blurted, "I'm so happy here, master."

Andrei and Mona both looked at him. Mona's expression was one of smug bemusement, Andrei's of adoration and relief.

"You can't know how glad I am to hear you say that." He leaned over slightly to brush a whisper-soft kiss across Lee's lips. "This isn't the kind of family my mother and father would have imagined for me, but to be honest, I can't imagine being any happier or more content."

For all that Lee had learned in his short life, he realized that when it came to masters and slaves, there were entire worlds of knowledge he'd never even considered. Without even thinking, he said softly, "I can't either."  



End file.
